Loose-Lipped Vampire
Loose-Lipped Vampire is the fifty-sixth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Guren and his squad arrive at Ferid's mansion only for Guren to knock out everyone except Shinya, who dodges the attack and fights Guren. Shinya loses and gets knocked out, and Guren proceeds to the mansion. He goes to the basement where the Shinoa squad are surprising everyone. Meanwhile, Mahiru checks in with her sister, who is unable to perceive her, and believes Shinoa's love for Yu will awaken her younger sister's demon. Guren tells everyone that the Hīragis are being used by someone else, thus that person is responsible for everything that has happened. In Shibuya, Kureto launches his attack on the city and begins his fight with Tenri in the audience chamber. Long Summary Stepping out of the car, Norito comments on how the mansion looks like a western building from a movie, while Sayuri and Shigure comment on the garden's good upkeep. Mito points out that the vampires have left Osaka, but Guren interrupts her thoughts by suddenly using Mahiru to knock out everyone, with only Shinya avoiding the attack. He brings out Byakkomaru and aims at Guren while Mahiru manifests next to Guren. Byakkomaru tells Shinya that he can no longer trust Guren by bringing up the number of times Guren has killed people in front of him. Seeing Byakkomaru, Mahiru tells Guren that the tiger demon will try to kill him which Guren points out it was her fault for needlessly provoking him. Meanwhile, Byakkomaru asks Shinya if they will win since the distance between them is in their favor, which Shinya tells him to not expect things to go according to plan. Guren proclaims he will win to save Shinya, and Mahiru comments that this is the first time he and Shinya are fighting over her since high school, which Guren denies. She continues by saying she will sleep with the winner to which Guren says to her, "Shut up. Die." Shinya fires and manifests Byakkomaru, whose roar attracts the attention of everyone in the basement. Yu identifies it as somebody outside and Shinoa asks Crowley if that person is their comrade, which Crowley assumes so since Ferid planned everything in advance. Back outside, Shinya continues firing at Guren, who deflects all of his attacks before rushing in with a slash. He ends up cutting through a decoy which allows Shinya to get behind him and slap a fuda onto him which Guren retaliates with his own and causing it to explode. The two then drop their weapons and exchange blows with Guren knocking Shinya to the ground to win the fight. Guren scolds Shinya for challenging him at close range. Guren admits he let Shinya punch him in order to pay him back for the secrets he’s been keeping. Shinya then lets Guren knock him out in order to keep those secrets hidden. Mahiru asks Guren why he brought his friends here since it was such a high risk. He does not answer her, but she realizes he had to show his weakness to them in order to hold onto his humanity. He is so close to becoming a demon that he must act against his own ideals. When he tells Mahiru to shut up, she tells him he has the power to make her vanish at any moment. In the basement, Yu and Shinoa ask if the person above is an ally. When Crowley replies that Ferid set this up, Makoto immediately orders the squad to ready their weapons. When Guren comes down the stairs, the humans are shocked. Yu immediately approaches him and asks him to explain himself along with many other questions. Guren chops him on the head and tells him to shut up, which Yu takes to mean he is not possessed right now. Mitsuba, Shiho, and Yoichi approach Guren then. Shinoa notes that Guren is most likely Ferid’s contact in the army. Mahiru approaches Shinoa, asking why Shinoa cannot see her. She says that Shinoa is a far greater subject for their experiment than she was, but Shinoa’s demon has not awoken yet. Shinoa’s greed is not strong enough, so Mahiru wants her to fall in love and have the need for love and physical intimacy to run wild until she no longer cares about the rest of the world. She notices Shinoa watching Yu and then prances away while saying how much she loves Shinoa. When Guren is about to explain returning his friends back to life, Yu says that Ferid already told him. Guren calls him a loose-lipped blood-sucker. When Shiho approaches Guren, Guren tells him that Mirai still lives. Shiho begins crying. Guren says he does not have the power to stop the experiment on Mirai and Shiho asks who is using her. Guren says Kureto has command, but he cannot stop it either. Guren then explains that the Hiragi and the whole Demon Army are just pawns to someone else. Meanwhile in Shibuya, Kureto stages his coup. He asks Aoi if he can win, and she says she will stay by his side until the very end. He rushes into a chamber to face Tenri Hīragi and his soldiers. Chains shoot out from Tenri and become snakes. Kureto comments that he knew Tenri was not human, and he summons Raimeiki to kill his father. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 15